


Peeping Steve

by captainwingdings (Greggles_Lestrade)



Series: Peeping Steve [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/captainwingdings
Summary: In which Steve sees Billy masturbating and his brain short circuits.





	Peeping Steve

“So you’re rescue the princess from the evil dragon,” Dustin explained, “And we’ll all meet back at Will’s house for the campaign.” 

“You know, I don’t think Max’ll like you calling her a princess.” Steve raised an eyebrow at the curly haired boy as he unlocked his car. 

“Well, just don’t tell her Steve. I need your confidentiality on this.” Dustin looked up at him, knowing that the other had his back. 

“Whatever. I’ll be back in a bit.” Steve got into his car and Dustin stepped away, waving as he pulled away from the house. 

 

Steve parked a little bit away from the Hargrove’s house in order to sneak up to it. First window on the left...or was it second? Shit, he should have had Dustin here with him. But no, this was a _solo_ mission he said. What would Billy Hargrove do if he caught Steve sneaking around his house? He’d be a dead man for sure. 

But he was the only person who could do this, apparently. Because he was a ninja. Apparently. He crouched down and quickly ran along the edge of the yard, out of sight of the front windows. Their parents were gone until tomorrow, some sort of romantic retreat or something, but Billy was watching Max to make sure she didn’t get to any trouble. He didn’t know how serious the other teen was about watching his younger sister, but Steve was sure that he couldn’t just walk up and knock on the front door. 

He ran along the side of the house and peeked his head up at the first window. Steve was standing unsteadily on a log as he looked in. The blue curtains were pulled back and the blinds raised, letting the sunlight stream into the room. Steve looked around until he caught movement on the left side of the room, on the bed. 

This wasn’t Max’s room...it was Billy’s. Steve ducked down quickly, just in case Billy noticed him peering in, but he looked a little preoccupied. The stereo was pounding, loud enough that Steve could feel the vibrations through the window. His eyes widened when he realized what the other was doing. 

Billy was lain across his bed, glistening with sweat as he worked a dildo in and out of himself slowly. Steve was speechless, his mouth hanging open in shock. He wanted to leave, to forget what he’d seen, but he was rooted to the spot. 

He was glad Dustin wasn’t here, that was for sure. Billy’s bottom lip was red and swollen, like he’d been biting at it, sucking at it so that the sounds wouldn’t leave his mouth at full force. How long had he been ...doing what he was doing? Steve couldn’t even start to think of it in words in his head. _Billy Hargrove fucking himself with a dildo._ A pretty sizable one by the look of it. 

He almost couldn’t believe his eyes, so he kept staring. Billy really seemed to be enjoying it too. Steve wondered what he was imagining, his eyes were closed, Billy had to be imagining something, someone. Maybe someone he left back in California. 

It surprised Steve, Billy looked so appealing. He had an overwhelming urge to run his hands over the other’s body, he wanted to _touch_. He wanted it so bad that he had to clench his fists down at his sides to stop himself from prying open the window. 

But this was _Billy Hargrove_ . The guy who beat his face in, an irredeemable asshole. Maybe? He _did_ mutter an apology to Steve just before Christmas, and he seemed to be not acting so much like an asshole lately. Max had told the party that her home life was far from perfect, but maybe that extended to Billy as well? Maybe there was a _reason_ for all the other teen’s pent up rage. 

He was crying that night, at the Byers. Steve was looking up at him, he saw it all. Maybe he truly was sorry for what he’d done. Maybe he didn’t want to do it in the first place. Steve understood that, how someone could be pushed into doing something that seemed justified at the time but later turned out that it wasn’t anything like you thought. 

Maybe Billy wasn’t a _bad guy_ , maybe he just was under some bad circumstances. 

Real-time Billy gasped on the bed. He was fucking himself even harder with the dildo, faster. It made Steve’s own cock ache in his pants. Wait...what? Steve wasn’t gay, he just….had a hard on watching Billy fuck himself with a dildo. _Spying_ on Billy fucking himself with a dildo. God, when did he turn into a pervert? 

There was no doubt that Billy was attractive. Anyone could see that. Muscles for days, cocky smile, those blue eyes, long dark eyelashes...and what was up with the thing he did with his tongue? Tight jeans, those shirts that never seemed to get buttoned up, thick thighs...what? Steve’s stomach dropped. Holy shit, he liked men. 

Billy wasn’t the first, he knew that, but he was the first realization that he found men _sexually_ attractive. As in, he’d like to fuck one. He found men attractive before, no doubt, but he thought that was _normal_ , every guy did that, right? Sometimes when he was jerking off the image in his head would get distorted from soft curvy lady bodies to something hard and muscular. But that was just how brains were. Sometimes some stupid thing popped into his head when he was jerking off as well, like what he ate for lunch that day, it was normal. But this? This wasn’t normal. Wanting to press his body against another man’s wasn’t normal. But here he was, imagining just that. 

Gay panic aside, he couldn’t help but _long_ to be connected to that cock thrusting in and out of Billy’s hole. His rim, from what he could see from the window, was clinging to the toy as he moved it in and out of himself. It was like it didn’t want to let it go, like it wanted to suck it back in. The image captivated Steve and wondered what that would feel like. Would it feel the same as thrusting into a girl? 

He couldn’t imagine Billy submitting to him quietly. Well, not really _submitting_ , bottoming. He was sure that Billy would wiggle and thrust back, taking what he wanted instead of some of the girls Steve had been with, passively laying underneath him. He hated that. He wanted some drive, some _fire_. 

But was he honestly thinking about fucking Billy Hargrove? Watching him now, the idea seemed very appealing. How would that conversation play out? 

 _“I saw you fucking yourself with a dildo from your bedroom window and I was wondering if you’d like a real dick instead?”_ Yeah, if Steve thought Billy beat him up bad at the Byers, his face would never be the same after that conversation.

Inside, Billy’s mouth opened into what Steve could imagine would be a moan. It was drowned out by the music unfortunately (or fortunately for Max’s sake). God, Steve wondered what he would sound like? He wondered if he could pull the same noises out of him. 

Steve could see Billy’s mouth moving, but he could hardly make out the words. Yes, fuck, please...he never thought that Billy would be begging but then again he never thought he would be fucking himself with a dildo either. There was another word that he couldn’t make out. T..ee..v? Tv? Teeev…  
Steve’s heart leapt up in his throat. Was he….was he saying _Steve?_ Billy said it again and Steve could make it out even clearer. Holy shit. Billy was jerking off with thought of _him?_

Billy’s back arched and suddenly he was coming in white spurts all over his stomach. It went on for a long time and Steve watched unblinking. He looked fucking hot when he came. Shit. This was _not_ good. 

“Steve?” 

He turned around quickly, stumbling on the log he was standing on and tumbled noisily to the ground. Steve looked up and saw Max standing above him. “What were you doing looking into Billy’s room?” She asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I...thought it was your room,” Steve replied, getting up and rubbing his head where he fell. He stood. “I was gonna break you out to go to that stupid game…”

Max rolled her eyes, “I don’t need rescuing.”

Behind Steve, the sound of the window being pushed up caused him to turn around. Billy was smoking, in his boxers, his stomach clear of any evidence of what had just happened. “Harrington, what are you doing here, amigo?” Billy asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I...” Steve flushed. What could he say? 

“Billy, I’m going to the Byers.” Max said, hiking her backpack over her shoulder. “I’ll be back late, don’t stay up,” she said, not giving him a choice in the matter as she walked off. 

Billy watched her walk away for a second before his eyes flicked back to Steve. “Liked what you saw, pretty boy?” He asked with a grin. 

Steve’s mouth opened. “You...” Billy _saw_ him? Shit! 

He chuckled and took a drag of his cigarette. “Maybe you should come by and join me one of these days...I’ll be waiting.” Billy winked at him and closed the window, leaving Steve speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this post: https://captainwingdings.tumblr.com/post/185327911533


End file.
